legend_of_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons (ドラゴン, Doragon) are large, mystical, reptilian monsters, and one of the native inhabitant species of Magic World. The Dragons in the series are come in either or all shapes and sizes- bipedal, quadrupedal, winged, have necks of various size, and have heads or tails of varying number. A prominent dragon-like creature whom Rarity helped is referred to as a sea serpent, and there is another dragon-like creature referred to as a hydra. Their homes are basically ancestor homeland, the Land of the Dragons and Dragon's Peak, also known as the Island of Scalos, where the oldest and largest of their kind reside. It is mentioned that younger Dragons are also pranksters. Though on modern-day Earth, they are considered mythological creatures by native humans, real specimens have been known to exist. The creatures have indeed, since the term "dragon" is so generic, it seems possible to describe creatures not native to Earth which fall under the very forgiving criteria as dragons. Since few dragons other than the Avenge Landers are encountered elsewhere, the dragons do have a strong sense of responsibility or purpose. ".''" :—About Dragons. Description Anatomy/Appearance The other dragons resemble a mixture of classical European and Western folklore dragons, with bodies in all shapes and sizes, necks of various size and tails, scales, and bat-like wings. The Dragons are either quadraped, or biped. Characteristics and Culture Abilities Dragons have different elemental powers that are based on the color of their scales: Red for Fire, Yellow for Thunder, Blue for Water, Cyan for Ice, Brown for Earth, Gray for Tech, Black for Shadow, White for Air, Purple for Poison, Green for Plant, or a Ghostly color for Fear. Ignitus has stated that after a dragon has died, just like any other life in the world that dies, they become a part of nature (this may be how ''spirit gems are created). * Purple Dragons, including Spyro, is a rare species of dragon that can harness and master all and any elements other dragons can't, and can even control time to a certain extent. * Cynder, having been corrupted by Malefor, is a black dragoness who controls four abilities that are most uncommon: Shadow, Wind, Poison, and Fear. Gallery Notable Dragons Avenge Landers * Spyro (Purple Dragon) * Cynder * Bash * Blackout * Blades * Whirlwind * Camo * Drobot * Echo * Fire Kraken * Flam Bam * Flashwing * Spotlight * Sun Dragon * Sunburn * Zap Characters * Spike * Dragon Elders ** Tomas ** Magnus ** Titan ** Astor ** Red ** Cho-Lei ** Ragnar * Ramses Heroes/Allies * King Warfang (Purple Dragon) * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Terrador ** Cyril ** Volteer ** Aquarius ** Aeros * Dragon Soldiers * Chronicler (also one of the Ancients) * Flavius Neutral * Bone Dragons ** Bonzar * Garble * Sleep Dragon Villains * Malefor (Purple Dragon) * Sorcerer (Purple Dragon) * Vathek * Hydra Enemy Dragons * Cyclops Dragons Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters History Past Before Malefor's existence and his choice of evil, the Dragons were revered among the inhabitants of the world. They had an alliance with the Ponies, Woolzeerbeasts, Mabus, Avenge Landers, and Moles, and they in turn made a city in dedication of their friendship. The Dragon Sages created the Temple Dojo of the Dragons to raise and train young dragons. After Malefor turned to evil, the Guardians and their dragon warriors fought against Malefor's army of Apes while the other Dragons protected the dragon eggs that were their very survival. During the war, many other dragons however, took part in the battle against the Dark Armies prior and during the events of the series. Synopsis List of Dragon subspecies See also External links * Dragons Spyro Wiki * Dragons Skylanders Wiki * Dragons My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki Trivia * ... Category:Races and Species Category:Dragons